


You're It

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, talk of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: Real Life Superhero [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	You're It

Cas watched over the two of you for a few moments before going to see Sam. He looked solemn when he reached where he was. “I have terrible news, Sam.” He said solemnly. 

“Oh, God….” He shook his head, dreading that he would hear Dean was dead or something.

Cas rubbed down his trench coat. “They have lost the baby.” He sagged. “They found out today.”

Sam stood, feeling a punch to his stomach. “Shit. How? Is she okay?” He wanted to be there for you through this.

Cas shook his head. “They are both very heartbroken. They are both asleep with my grace’s aid.” He explained.

Sam nodded, pushing his hair behind his ear. “That’s so awful. They didn’t deserve that.” He felt like he would be sick. “They deserved this baby so much.” 

Cas nodded in agreement. “I perhaps should have checked on the small being more often.” He said sadly. “Maybe I could have prevented this.”

“No, Cas.” Sam said instantly. “You can’t blame yourself. Sometimes that’s just the course of life. It’s common.” He looked down at his hands. “As much as it sucks.”

“It does indeed suck a great deal.” Cas sat beside him. “I thought I should inform you, as to not make them have to tell more people than needed. I plan to see your mother soon, as well.” 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, sounds good. I’ll call up Tina and tell her. In case she sends Y/N a text or something.” He licked his lips, running a hand through his hair. “She asked me to move back to the bunker. Should I?”

“Yes.” Cas said simply. “Even if it is just temporary. I believe she needs all the support.” He gave his friend a sad smile. “I have never seen pain like I did today in your brother’s eyes.”

Sam shook his head. “He probably has never felt something like that. I mean, me either, so I could only imagine what his thoughts are.” He noted. “Hers are likely worse.”

“Yes.” Cas nodded. “She also blames herself greatly I am sure. She has to let the process continue.” He frowned. “Something else that displeases me.”

Sam winced. “That’s horrible.” He shuddered slightly. “I can’t see her living there past this, honestly. She only moved back for the baby. And Dean already started the nursery…”

Cas nodded. “Perhaps I will close the door with a lock only I can open.” He didn’t want the two of you dwelling and staring at a room that saddened you. 

“That’d be helpful.” Sam agreed. “Is there anything you can do for the whole ‘process’?” He cringed at the word.

“I do not believe so.” Cas thought for a moment. “Perhaps I can take any physical pain that may follow.” He was thinking out loud. “I cannot make her sleep forever.” He sighed. 

“No, but it will help. Both of them. I don’t know if they’ll lean on each other or push each other away.” Sam rubbed his face. “Only time will tell.”

Cas hummed in response, never having felt so sad for his friends. And Dean had died since he’d known him. 

* * *

When you began to wake, you felt a weight around your waist. Instead of pushing it away, you hugged it to you. Dean buried his face in your neck, never wanting to let go. You calmed down once you realized where you were, only to have a crash of sadness wash over you. You squeezed your eyes shut to hold back the tears.

Dean felt you tense up and held you closer, having woken up at the same moment as you. He kissed your shoulder gently. “Need anything?” His voice was rough. “A drink, a snack?”

“For today to be a nightmare.” You shook your head. “A horrible, horrible nightmare.” Your breath was shaky as you spoke.

“I wish I could do that.” He sighed. “So bad.” He shook his head, wiping his eyes. “I'd give anything.”

You turned to face him more, hiding in his chest. “I'm sorry.” You breathed.

“You have  _ nothing  _ to be sorry for.” He kissed your head. “At all. This isn't your fault.” He felt you nod and squeezed you. “She said it’s common.” He rubbed your back. “I will never hold this against you, and you shouldn't either.” You shrugged, hoping one day you wouldn’t blame yourself. For now though, you felt an overwhelming guilt. Dean stayed hugging you until he finally pulled back. “We gotta get some chow in you, sweetheart.” He said softly. “Even a little something.”

“Only if you eat, too.” You clung to him. “I don’t want to be alone, even eating.”

Dean didn’t either, nodding. “I understand.” He stood up first before lifting you. “How about some ramen noodles?” He asked. “Simple, and comforting.”

You nodded. “That sounds okay.” You played with the edge of his sleeve. Your head leaned on his shoulder. “Maybe with butter?”

“All the butter.” He assured. “Can I sit you down while I make them?” He kissed your temple. “But we can keep talking about anything you’d like.”

You thought about it for a moment. “Okay.” You leaned into your hand when he sat you on the counter. You watched him move around the kitchen quickly. “Can we watch something after?” You asked.

“Yeah.” He agreed easily. “My room or yours?”

“Yours?” You answered easily. “I find that your scent is soothing. Whatever shampoo or whatever you use.” 

He smiled a bit at that, but it was still strained. “I’ll dress you in my clothes and we can cuddle up in bed. I’ll even spray it with the cologne I use.” 

You blushed at that. “Might help.”

“Anything you need.” He promised, going to stand next to you as the water heated up. He rubbed your shoulders gently, wanting to do what he could. “I don’t even know what time it is.” He said softly. 

ghed. “Don’t really care, either.” 

“Same, here.” He leaned his head into yours. “Do we talk about it?” He whispered. 

You shook your head, sniffing. “What’s there to talk about, Dean? My body killed our baby.” 

He pulled back to cup your face. “Your body did no such thing. It happens.” His green eyes locked on yours. “It sucks, and I hurt, too, but I do  _ not _ want you blaming yourself.”

You shook your head. “I could’ve been better.” You sagged. “Healthier.” 

“You are healthy. You didn’t drink or smoke…” He said simply. “You don’t keep yourself up for days…” He shrugged. 

“I’m fat, Dean.” You told him, sounding bored.

“And?” He shook his head. “I bet you that there is no one reason for this.” He said firmly. “Especially your amazing body.” 

You didn’t believe him, but you nuzzled him. “Thank you.” You breathed.

“I have no doubt that your body can handle carrying a baby.” He continued. “Just sometimes the baby’s not ready.” He swallowed. “That’s all.” He was trying to comfort himself, as well. 

You rubbed at his lower back, nodding. “Yeah.” You sniffled. “It's still sinking in. They're gone.”

“Their memory isn’t. We’ll always have a special place in our hearts.” He said gently. “How about we do something small for them? How about...tomorrow we go to Build-a-Bear, and make one for them?”

You teared up. “Dean...that’s an amazing idea.” You gave him a small smile. “Really. Thank you.” 

He looked relieved you didn’t look upset. “Then it’s a date. You, me, and Build-a-Bear.”

You kissed his cheek. “You’re amazing.” You sniffed. “Katie is lucky to have you, and our baby would have been, too.”

Dean smiled through his tears. “Thank you, sweetheart.” He pulled you close. “You have no idea what that means to me.” He hugged you. “I would’ve been honored.” He kissed your cheek. 

“Me, too.” You smiled sadly. “We’d be a good family.” You sighed, looking at the stove as the water began to boil over. 

Dean cursed softly then went to turn it down. “Sorry.” He chuckled. “I was into our little moment.” He said shyly.

You shook your head, smiling softly. “It was worth it.” You told him.

He looked at you and winked before adding the noodles. “Anything else you’d like me to put in them? Meat, veggies?”

You shook your head. “I like simple if I’m not really enjoying it.” You told him. “No need to go all out.”

“One day.” He assured, making them with ease. He set your bowl down, then his, before sitting across from you. “I learned how to make s’mores the other day.” He said randomly. 

“S’mores?” You asked, blinking. “You...you didn't know how to make them?!”

He shrugged. “No. Was I supposed to know how?” He looked surprised. 

“Most people do. I just thought you would have since you pretty much raised Sammy.” You told him. “So I figured he would have wanted them at some point.”

“I’m sure he did.” He nodded. “We just never had the opportunity.” He told you. “I got excited about teaching the kids about them and learned, though.” He admitted.

“Dean…” You melted with a sad smile. “Maybe we can go camping one day, and you can make me some.”

He brightened a little. “That sounds awesome.” He agreed. “On one condition. We bring the bear.”

You nodded instantly. “Perfectly fine with me.” You smiled sadly. “We have to tell everyone…”

He sighed and nodded. “We should probably call Sam first.” He said softly. “You should, he won’t answer my calls.” 

You nodded. “I’m sure my phone is back in the room. We can call together after this?” You offered. 

“Can I lay on your chest?” He asked shyly. “Listen to your heartbeat?”

“If I can play with your hair.” You gave him a small smile. “It relaxes you, and is calming.” You blushed.

He blushed as well, ducking his head. “Sounds like a deal.” He agreed. 

Once the bowls of food were done, he just placed them in the sink to be done later. For now, comforting each other was more important. He watched you as you went to grab your phone, and went to find his as well. This was not a call he was looking forward to. 

You frowned at your phone, tilting your head at the messages. “Sam...knows.” You sagged. “Cas told him.” 

Dean breathed out. “So does my mom and Tina.” He went through his own messages. “Should we be mad?” He didn’t feel bad, more relieved.

“I don’t know what the hell to feel, to be honest.” You shrugged. “Do we have to tell anyone else?” You asked, looking over at him.

He hummed and tilted his head back and forth as he thought. “No actually.” He told you. “Let’s just relax.” He put his phone down.

You did the same, breathing in slight relief. 

* * *

Sam stood in the war room, Cas having brought him and his things back. “Well, as weird as this is, I’m glad I could be back to help.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I hope that they don’t mind.”

“I do not believe they will.” Cas nodded. “They are in Dean’s room, but not asleep.” He informed him.

“Let them know I’m here and unpacking?” Sam asked. “I don’t want to force myself onto them.” He took his bags to his old room to get settled.

Cas nodded, going to knock on Dean’s door rather than pop in. Dean opened it a moment later. “Hey, Cas.” 

The angel offered a gentle smile. “Hello, Dean. I just wanted to inform you that Sam has returned to his old room.” He said softly. 

Dean looked surprised. “For today or for a while?” 

“I’m guessing for a while. He’s unpacking at the moment.” Cas nodded, seeing the relief wash over his friend’s features. “He didn’t want to ‘force’ himself on you.”

Dean smiled softly. “I’ll go say hi to him in a bit. Thanks, man.” He nodded. “Let him know we’re happy he’s here?”

Cas nodded. “Of course, call if you need me.” He said before leaving to see how Sam was faring.

You were looking up the mall’s hours as Dean turned back. “Sam’s back?” You said softly. “I hope he doesn’t feel like he has to be…”

“He’s not like that.” Dean sat by you, rubbing your leg. “He’s here because he wants to be.”

You nodded, sitting up to resume your cuddling with him. “We can let him settle in, then visit?” You suggested. “I’ve missed him.”

“Me, too.” He brought you into his lap. “I’m glad he’s here.” He leaned his head on your shoulder. 

“It means a lot.” You nodded in agreement. “I just hope he stays.”

“I have a feeling he will.” He rubbed your back. “Once he sees how thankful we are that he’s back.” 

“Until a hunt comes up.” You sighed, shaking your head. “Then you’ll need to go to that.” Or he’d be off to Tina’s for a bit.

“Probably won’t take up a hunt for a while.” He said honestly. “I want to stay here with you as long as I can.”

“Please.” You whispered. “I know that’s selfish of me, but I’d be devastated if I lost you, too.”

“If you’re being selfish, so am I. I can’t see my life without you.” He ran his fingers through your hair. “I said it once, I’ll say it again- you’re it for me.”

You were feeling vulnerable and all your walls were down. “I think you’re it for me too, Dean.” You admitted. Your voice was soft, and barely audible. He held you tightly, tears of relief pooling in his eyes as he held you. 


End file.
